


in this world we're just beginning

by kosy



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Season/Series 01, This Is Sappy As Hell, giving the wlw some incandescent joy before . yknow, s1 postseason technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosy/pseuds/kosy
Summary: Dreamy briefly considers staying in bed, taking one of her first chances in forever to sleep in, but Jaylen's awake and in the kitchen. She knows where she'd rather be.
Relationships: Jaylen Hotdogfingers/Sutton Dreamy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	in this world we're just beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tenworms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenworms/gifts).



> hi! this is a birthday gift for my friend [@tenworms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenworms/pseuds/tenworms) who wanted an extremely sappy dreamyjaylen oneshot, which this is! the fic is set right at the beginning of the s1 postseason after the crabs and the garages have both been eliminated, and the title is from "heaven is a place on earth" by belinda carlisle. hope you enjoy! :)

Dreamy wakes up to an empty bed, and for a flicker of a moment there's aimless churning worry rising in her chest, but then she hears the shuffling footsteps in the kitchen and the quiet humming and she relaxes again. The sheets beside her are still warm; Jaylen must've only just gotten up. 

She briefly considers staying in bed, taking one of her first chances in forever to sleep in, but Jaylen's awake and in the kitchen. She knows where she'd rather be. 

So she slips out from under the sheets, wincing as her feet touch the cold hardwood floor, and picks up Jaylen's flannel where it’d been dropped by the bedroom door last night, pulls it on. Already comfortably loose-fitting on Jaylen, it's oversized on Dreamy, coming down to her mid-thighs, and she buttons it up halfway as she walks to the kitchen, fingers still sleep-clumsy and slow. 

Jaylen's by the sink waiting for the water in the electric kettle to boil. There are already two mugs set out on the counter, one with a teabag and the other with a coffee filter, and she's spooning sugar into the mug for tea, still humming under her breath. It isn’t a song Dreamy recognizes, but it's low enough that Jaylen's voice dips into tuneless vibration every few seconds, her head tipping to the side each time it happens like if she listens close enough the melody'll be there somewhere beneath it all. 

Dreamy isn’t trying to sneak up on her, necessarily, but she can be quiet when she wants to be and she's fairly certain Jaylen hasn't heard her yet as she steps closer, soundless on the tile floor, and wraps her arms loosely around her waist. 

Sure enough, Jaylen startles at her touch, then laughs at herself for startling. "Mornin'," she says, leaning back in Dreamy's arms. Her voice is kind of rough, hoarse, but mostly just so fond it aches in Dreamy somewhere, quiet and low.

She hums and rests her chin on Jaylen's shoulder. "Mornin'," she echoes. Her cheeks hurt from how much she's been smiling over the last twelve hours, ever since meeting her outside the Crabitat after game ninety-nine. 

"You startled me," Jaylen complains, nudging at Dreamy’s ribs with her elbow, but her heart isn't in it. 

"Maybe you just should have heard me coming," Dreamy suggests, smile widening into a soft grin. "Wouldn't have been an issue then, sweetheart." 

"Isn’t my fault you were being fuckin' sneaky about it," Jaylen mutters, turning her head so she can glare at her out of the corner of her eye, and Dreamy snorts and leans up a little further to kiss her gently. 

The angle is awkward, both of their necks craned uncomfortably to make it work, but she can't really find it within herself to complain, all things considered: Jaylen warm in her arms, the soft dry press of her lips, the pale lights streaming in through the kitchen window, the flannel brushing her skin. For the first time in months, there is absolutely no urgency, no buzzing anxiety that she should be somewhere or doing something or talking to someone. They have months ahead of them before they even have to think about work again. She's just here. They both are. 

Jaylen makes a quiet grumbling sound, then shifts in her arms, and Dreamy laughs and pulls back, opening her eyes. 

"Lemme turn around.” There’s a smile tugging at the edges of her lips. "I’m gonna get a neckache." 

"That sounds like a you problem," she points out but still reluctantly moves away so Jaylen can turn to face her, then steps back in to press her against the kitchen counter and kiss her again. 

Jaylen hums into the kiss and loops her arms around Dreamy's waist, tugging her in closer. "Nice flannel," she murmurs against her lips, and Dreamy laughs as their noses bump together. 

"Oh, you like it?" she grins. 

One of Jaylen’s hands has moved down to toy with the hem, idly rubbing the fabric between her fingers. "I mean, I did wear it last night for a reason. Looks better on you, though." Her lips are curved into a smile against the corner of Dreamy’s mouth. 

Instead of replying, Dreamy just leans in to kiss her again, curling her fingers into Jaylen’s hair and skimming her other hand up under her worn white t-shirt to settle over the ridge of her hip. They stay that way for a while, lazily making out against the counter without any real intent to the action, content just to be in each other’s arms like this. 

Finally Dreamy pulls back just enough to say, “I think the water’s boiled,” and Jaylen snorts, eyes blinking open again slowly. 

“Y’think?” She twists her head exaggeratedly to scrutinize the electric kettle, which has long since hit the boiling point and cooled off again. “Shit. If only somebody’d been here to do something about that.” Reaches over to start the kettle again, then turns back to her, smiling crookedly.

“I didn’t hear any complaints from you.” 

The smile turns into a full lopsided grin. “Yeah, ‘cause I wasn’t complaining. I’m not an idiot.” 

“Well—good,” Dreamy says, suddenly at a loss. It’s rare to see Jaylen this soft at the edges, this unselfconsciously contented and gentle, with the pale morning light from the window catching on her cheeks and in her eyes as she smiles down at her. Jaylen tips her head to the side, quirking up an eyebrow, and  _ oh, okay, _ Dreamy thinks distantly, heart skipping a beat,  _ I’m in love with her. Alright. Good to know.  _

“You okay?” Jaylen asks, and Dreamy laughs a little breathlessly, nodding. 

“Yeah, I’m good,” she says, and Jaylen smiles, and Dreamy leans up to kiss her again. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! you can find me on tumblr @fourteenthidol, and if you wanna leave a comment on this it'd make my day!! thanks again <3


End file.
